


Lies Don't Pay

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 15, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, if only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 15 If OnlyLila was fuming, how come Marinette was able to become famous when Lila could only lie about it.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 407





	Lies Don't Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Lila was fuming, how come Marinette was able to become famous when Lila could only lie about it. 

How come Marinette found her true love, when all Lila did was make up a princely beau from a far off land. 

How did Marinette's life get so much better than Lila's lies. 

She hated her more than anything. 'Marinette and her perfect husband,' this, 'Marinette and her amazing career,' that, 'Marinette Marinette MARINETTE MARINETTE MARINETTE.' 

Fed up with the jealousy of her former classmate, Lila set out to do the thing she does best… Lie. 

….. 

It was quite easy to spread rumours if your Lila, just go to the biggest blabbermouth you know. In Lila's case, Alya. 

"He told me he loved me, but he wasn't able to divorce her, because she has blackmail on him. Apparently after the first year of the marriage she showed her true colours to my Damiboo and she wouldn't even show any sort of intimacy outside of the public eye. Then he came to me and well, you know what happened. I wouldn't even be telling you this if it wasn't - no it's fine, never mind."

Eagerly on the edge of her seat, Alya shook her head, "No no, go on."

Lila smiled coyly, "Well if it wasn't for the baby. Damian always wanted a baby but with Marinette blackmailing him he didn't think he'd ever have one, even before that because they found out she couldn't have children, I think that was her tipping point. She's barely in public nowadays, anyway." 

Alya gripped her pen tighter, "Tell me more." 

….. 

A few weeks later, Lila received her daily newspaper with a picture of a heavily pregnant looking Marinette on the front page with the headline 'Tabloid Liar Gets Exposed; Fashion Designer Shows Baby Bump After An 8 Month Hiatus From Public Life' and several letters from very official looking places, telling her that she was about to be sued for defamation of character and libel.

She scrunched up the papers that would add to her ever-growing debt. 

"WHY SHOULD MARINETTE HAVE A GOOD LIFE AND NOT ME! I'M THE BEST NOT HER! IF ONLY SHE WASN'T SUCH A SHOW-OFF! IF ONLY I COULD WIPE THAT SMILE OFF HER FACE! IF ONLY, IF ONLY IF ONLY!" 


End file.
